Truth of Prince Charming
by BandGeekPerc
Summary: There are a lot of similarities between the prince in Cinderella and Snow White's stories. This is supposed to be a cross over between Cinderella and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, but Cinderella doesn't have a category. How weird is that? T for possibly some smacks and definitely pregnancy


**Hey, it has been a while. I've been super busy; I was diagnosed with fibromyalgia, a vocal chord dysfunction and Erlos Danos syndrome all within the span of about 6 months. The meds I've been taking have been making me super tired and I just haven't had the inspiration to write. Now, with my high school graduation coming in a little over 20 days (yay college!) I'm starting to feel better. Anyways I was talking about Disney princes with my sister and we found some interesting things in common between Cinderella and Snow White's princes.**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

Cinderella

My name is Cinderella and after my Prince Charming took me away to live with him in the palace I've noticed some strange things. For example, his frequent hunting trips, I know he loves the sport, but he is gone so often and for weeks at a time. It makes a girl wonder, where in the world is he going. Whenever I try to talk about it with the king he thinks that I'm overthinking it and a good hunt takes time. I know he's lying, I see it in his eyes he just doesn't want me to worry and leave. That old man wants grandkids so bad, and he might be getting them. I've been feeling off lately and I'm late by two weeks. I am never late.

So, I'm pregnant with the princes child, the king's grandchild and I can't seem to get Mr. Charming alone long enough to tell him. He's distracted by something, I don't know what, but I'm determined to find out. Now there he is, he just came back from another trip. He looks exhausted. "How was the hunting?" I asked.

"Fine." came is short answer.

"The cook is making duck for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Fine."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" At least he didn't say fine again. "Honey, we need to talk." He seemed to stiffen with fear when I said this, but it might have been my imagination. "What's wrong Ella?" Good we're getting to somewhat of a full sentence here. Now is my time to tell him, I have to, he needs to know.

"I'm pregnant."

His dark eyes stared at me, then he ran a hand through his dark brown hair and answered, "What are you going to do about it?"

"_WE_ are going to get through this pregnancy and then raise our child together. Of course this will have to mean less hunting trips for you, but that's OK right? I'm going to need your help." I answered him.

"Can't the servants do that?" He seemed very panicked, what was he hiding.

"Of course they can, but a child need their parents and wouldn't want to be there for him/her?" I interrogated him, desperate to learn what was going on. I'm so close to my answer, I can feel it.

"Yes, Ella, but ... I use those hunting trips to get food for some poor folks in the village nearby. They wouldn't be able eat if not for me." He put up a good argument so, I let him keep his hunting trips, but my suspicion is still there. There is still something that he isn't telling me. I looked up at the night sky and made a wish upon a star. _I wish he could just tell me what's going on. Something is wrong. Oh please let him be OK! Please let him be faithful!_

* * *

Prince

She's suspicious. I'm going to be found out. I'm going to need to choose or loose them both.

* * *

_3 months later_

* * *

Snow White

My name is Snow White and I have been living happily with my Prince for a while now. Although, he has been acting very strange for the past 3 months. His diplomatic trips are now more frequent and longer. I'm curious about what's going on, but I need to talk with him. I've seen the signs, I know what they mean. I'm pregnant, I will be a mother and my Prince,a father. This is all so exciting. I have never been happier since he saved me from the Evil Queen's dreadful spell. Oh! Here he comes! He looks like he's had a rough day, this news will cheer him right up. "Hello dear how was the meeting?"

"It went well." Oh man, it must have been terrible, but I'm sure he has everything under control, right? I sat there with him at dinner in uncomfortable silence. To break it I burst out, "I'm pregnant." My Prince stared at me in complete shock, he couldn't move. I could see the panic in his dark eyes and grey hairs pop up in his dark brown hair.

"Nononononono, I'm not ready to be a father! Not yet I'll mess it up!" There seemed to be more to his panic than just that. I can read him like a book, I did live with 7 dwarves for 7 months. I have notice him acting strangely for at least a year now. I was just ... too afraid to find out why.

"Don't worry sweety. You'll do fine. We both will together." I smiled at him, the warmest, most loving smile I could muster.

"I'm sorry Snow. I can't do this right now." he said sadly, "I'm going for a walk ... don't wait up for me." Then he left me there in utter shock. Tears started to form in my eyes, something was wrong and the love of my life won't tell me.

I crawled into bed and stared out the window at the stars and made a wish, a wish upon a star. _I wish my Prince would tell me what was wrong. I need to know. _With that my eyelids shut and a fell into a sleep full of dreams about what could be wrong with my Prince.

* * *

Prince

I looked up at the starry night sky. First Ella is pregnant, now Snow? What have I gotten myself into they both are pregnant and suspicious. What to do! What to do! The night sky was beautiful. I closed my eyes and made a desperate wish upon a star, that was all I could do. _I wish the choice was easy ... Ella or Snow? I wish I never got myself into this mess in the first place! _I am such a brainless, idiot prince whose reputation will now be tarnished with scandal. I need to stop thinking, it brings too much pain.

* * *

**There you go! Virtual cookies for anyone who get the reference in the prince's last part! Anyway, this will probably be a 2-3 shot with possibly an epilogue. And I'm probably going to discontinue A New Kind of Mystery. It's been a while since I watched HoA or read the Kane Chronicles. If you want to take it up PM me your idea. There will be one last chapter from me in the coming 2 weeks for that story,**

**Oh BTW I changed my name if you haven't noticed, but I still don't like it maybe ThePeridotRanger. That's my MineCraft account name. IDK what do you think?**


End file.
